


Talk Of Friendship

by Reibunriinta



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Bittersweet, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mariadel Company, Melancholy, Takes place in that weird spot in canon - Freeform, and the start of the rebellion, bc that's Sinbad Kil friendship hours and none of you can stop me, between when Sinbad starts talking again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reibunriinta/pseuds/Reibunriinta
Summary: Kil supplies Sinbad with a much needed hairbrush and he asks her a surprising question





	Talk Of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote a small self indulgent Kil fic again bc 2019 is the year of self indulgence and also posting my self indulgent fics more so take this asdfgh

There were many questions Sinbad asked that Kil just hadn’t heard before. Maybe that’s why he interested her so much, because he was unpredictable, something fresh and growing and reaching for sunlight in a world of dead plants and hard soil. She knew it wouldn’t last, knew she’d watch him slowly break, that he was as fated to that as she had been since her meeting Maader. Maybe that was why, though he intrigued her, he also broke her heart so many times without even meaning to. 

This was one of those times, as she brushed through the tangled mess that was his hair with a half broken brush she had. Now that he was working with Fatima, he had opened up a little more. He was speaking a little now, he was doing his best to appear content despite still quite obviously being miserable. Kil was worried about him, maybe that’s why she’d come to check on him this morning to see him almost desperately trying to smooth his hair that had gone out of control over the past few weeks of not being able to groom it. 

She hummed under her breath as she brushed his hair for him, something she’d just started to do on instinct, but he didn’t seem to mind it. He relaxed a little at her humming, breathing steadily and staring down at his hands in his lap. 

“Hey Kil, can I ask you something?” 

“I guess…” 

“How come everyone here dislikes you?” 

Kil stopped for a moment, giving half a chuckle at how blunt the question was. Taking a moment to think of an answer that wouldn’t reveal too much about the nature of the company, she continued to brush through his hair. “Under Maader’s direction, I enforce the rules for the slaves working above ground and am in charge of helping them adjust to life here at the Mariadel Company. I am strict in doing so, so that tends to upset people...I also am Maader’s right hand, so, perhaps they are jealous…”

“It’s so sad…”

“That they’re jealous?”

Sinbad shook his head, his hair pulling at the brush just slightly and causing her to lean closer to him. “No...it’s just, the way you talk about it like you don’t care how anyone feels about you…” 

“Oh...well, I don’t care,” Kil lied. “I’m here to serve Lady Maader and her company, as is everyone else, I’m not here to make others like me.” 

“But...haven’t you ever wanted a friend?” 

Kil sighed then, brushing at the ends of his strands and replying softly. “I’ve never had one...not really, so I wouldn’t know...but I used to imagine if I did that it’d be pretty nice…”

Turning his head to look up at her curiously, Kil saw something she couldn’t quite place in his eyes. The look was sort of sad but not entirely, something more than that, something she didn’t often see before...maybe it was hope. “How did you imagine it?” 

“Well…” Kil turned and stared out the window, holding the brush out awkwardly as she pondered this. “I guess...if I was a free person, if I could have anything I wanted, I’d want someone to share it with. We’d go to the market together and get a bite to eat...we’d explore the city, find all the spots no one thinks of where we could be alone and just...laugh together, and smile so much our faces hurt over something stupid and just because we could...I think...that’d be nice…”

When Kil realized that she was smiling, still holding the brush at an awkward angle and staring out the window, she came back to her senses and cleared her throat, setting down the brush and fussing with his hair again even though it was fine now. “That’s-that’s just a ridiculous pipedream though...of course, I’m perfectly content here at the Mariadel company. I’d never even consider a life other than one at Lady Maader’s service…”

“Yeah…” Sinbad pretty clearly didn’t believe her, an odd cache in his voice. He turned to look at her again though, the saddest excuse for a smile she’d ever seen on his lips. “I don’t know about all that but...if you want, we could be friends…”

Kil blinked, froze for a moment, and then her face softened. She knew this was an empty promise; she wasn’t meant for friendship, sooner or later something would happen between them and he’d be gone again. So, she managed to force a smile and nodded. “Sure, I’d like that.” 

And what broke their hearts the most was they both knew she wasn’t lying.


End file.
